Alone
by mangooooo96
Summary: I'm Kenny McCormick, my parents are abusive, drug addicted, alcoholic, white trash. And i have no one, who will listen. My first fic, just Kenny ranting about his life and stuff.


[Kenny's POV]

I'm Kenny McCormick. In the 11th grade and blah blah blah. I'm known as a man whore, perverted, poor. But when someone hears the name McCormick, all they think is 'Oh yeah, the poor white trash family who always get arrested'. It's true though, my parents are still getting arrested every other week. Kevin went to collage, so its just me and Karen. She means the world to me, now that i'm older, i can make money and make sure that she's always safe. When my parents are drunk and in the house i always take her to one of her friends houses. I just stay at home, listening to my dumbass parents fight for no reason. But i don't just listen anymore, i used to just let it go and just watch tv or something, but i'm getting sick of it. Every day it gets worse. So i scream at them too, i tell them that they're ruining our futures, mine and Karen's, Kevin's fucked already. But the thing is, they hurt me too. I don't hurt them, but when i stand up for me and my sister they go all psycho and either hit me or throw glasses and shit at me. It hurts yeah, but I've learnt to deal with the pain.

That's why i still wear my parka, i have my hood down, but i cover up my body as much as possible, because i don't want anyone to know. You know what? It really annoys me that people like Stan and Kyle have the nerve to moan about such petty little things in their life, like its some big problem. They have no fucking idea. I bet it doesn't even cross their minds. They're just so caught up in their 'super fucking best friendship' to even notice what its like for me. No one does at this shitty school! I'm considered most people's friends, but i have no one.

Yeah sure, i get invited to everything, but that isn't what matters. That isn't real friendship. All i want is someone to talk to. Someone who will be there for me instead of me always being there to catch them when they fall. Someone who will just listen to me for once instead of just caring about themselves. But i guess, everyone cares about themselves in this town.

No one cares unless you're beautiful or dying. Actually, that isn't true. No one gave a shit when i died, no one even fucking remembered! I still die from time to time, the usual routine happens, Stan cries 'Oh my god! They killed Kenny!' and then Kyle follows with 'You bastards!'. But they don't care. They just forget even when they see me get killed. Fucking ridiculous dude. Kyle even said that he didn't care about me once. But that was expected. Stan's okay i suppose, but still, he only has time for himself, Kyle and Wendy Yeah, they're still together, the thing that annoys me about Stan, is that he has a PERFECT life. He's the most popular guy in school, hes got a best friend who cares, got a hot girlfriend and a loving family, with a stable roof over his head. Its tough being poor, its actually funny cos our house is the only run down shit hole in the town. But that's what we get for being white trash.

I'm surprised that the government hasnt taken our house already, we have no income at all because my goddamn parents wont get a proper job. Like, they complain about being poor, but its their fucking fault! I mean, if you dont like how youre living, then sort it out! Ugh, my parents are just a waste of space. Seriously, i am not gonna let myself turn out like them. No way. I'm doing well at school, towards the top of my class. I just want to make something of myself, you know. I want people to hear the name Kenny McCormick and go 'Oh yeah, he's doing really well.' instead of 'Oh yeah, the one who's a man whore.' Just wait, in 10 years, everyone else will still be stuck in this shitty town, and i'll be living a good life, with a girl who loves me for me, not my awesome skills in bed, a big house, with a big income and i'll be a doctor or a lawyer, something kickass like that. I just- ive seen the worst poverty can get, we;re practically living in a third world situation. And, i dont want this life. I'm fucking sick of it. I have nothing to be grateful for. Nothing.

But, sometimes i just want to give up. Karen's the only thing that's keeping me going. Everyday is a struggle. Sometimes we don't even have food all day. And seeing the blank look in Karen's eyes, it just kills me. When my parents are abusive, i just sometimes wish that they'd finish me off. They're the most selfish people i have ever met. You probably think 'You cant hate your parents'. Well i genuinely do. They dont do shit for their family, they spend the little money we have on drugs and alcohol. At school i seem happy and loving life, with all the girls i get people think im perfectly fine. But im not. No one fucking knows that i'm breaking.

I'm Kenny McCormick. In the 11th grade. My parents are drug addicts and alcoholics. I barely eat a full meal. I'm abused by my own parents. No one wants to know my problems. And, i have scars an bruises all over my skinny fucking body.

So basically, i'm Kenny McCormick, and i'm a fucking mess.


End file.
